


I won't let you down.

by Elisback



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Episode: s06e23 Aftershock, F/M, Fitz's thoughts, Skye/Fitz friendship, Spoilers-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisback/pseuds/Elisback
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened when Fitz ran away from Skye and why did he come back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I won't let you down.

**Author's Note:**

> We don't know what went through Fitz's head when he ran away, so here's what I thought. Their friendship is too precious for me.  
> I actually don't know where that came from, but here we are.  
> And if you see any mistakes, please tell me. Thanks.

"There’s something wrong with you!"

He’d run. At the exact second he saw the lamp shatter, he had run away. Away from her and what she represented now. He had grabbed his things and ran.

His head was a mess. For a few glorious moments, he was okay again and then, the ideas, the data were mixed up again – but he knew he was right: Skye _had_ changed. Skye wasn’t even Skye anymore. She couldn’t be, after what happened. He also knew he should tell someone. Coulson. Or May. He should, but the mere idea made him stop running and broke his heart.

He had seen how the others had reacted when they learned that Raina had been… transformed by the Obelisk. The fear in Jemma’s eyes, and her steel determination to eradicate the anomaly; the heat in their words. The loss of their friend. The mere idea of something new had torn apart the team, his family – Skye’s family.

 Then, he thought about the fear he saw in her eyes when he’d spoke to her – the feeling so strong and eating her away. He saw her physically step back, looking at him and seeming so little, so young. He had always seen her as a rock; sure of herself; knowing what was going on. She had this aura, making her look bigger and stronger than she really was. He knew it was an act – most of the time – because he had seen her collapse after learning that Ward was Hydra. And he had thought then that he would do anything he could to prevent her from being like that again.

 He had to do something. He had to help her. He began to run again but this time, towards the Labs. He knew he didn’t have much time – the blood tests’ results should have been done by now. He thought about how Skye had been there for him; after the incident. How patient and understanding she had been. Jemma’d left, but Skye was with him. She had seen him struggle to do the most basic things; seen him struggle to speak, to find his words and she'd never pressured him. She had been there all the way, and he had run at the first opportunity.

 She was different now; he knew that – he had seen it firsthand. But did she deserve to be treated differently? He was different, for God’s sake. He should have stayed. He should have told her it was okay. He should have opened this bloody door and hugged her, comforted her.

 He arrived in the Lab a few seconds before the tests were completed – and swapped the samples with her old data. He had done the wrong things by telling her what he did and running away, but he could fix it. They didn’t have to tell everybody for now. They could keep her new condition a secret for some time – until she was ready to tell.

 She had been there for him and he will be there for her; every step of the way; as a teammate, a friend, a partner. He would help her understand what happened to her and how they should deal with it. She was strong; she could overcome it, he knew that. She was full of life, and funny, and a prankster. She was smart and compassionate. And now, she just seemed broken, just as he was. So, if she had been able to help him, he could do the same for her. They could help each other, rely on each other. And maybe, just maybe, if she was to overcome what happened to her, he could do it too.

 Coming back to the quarantine room, he swore that he would protect her. And stepping inside the room, where May and Jemma were, with Skye looking so terrified on the other side of the glass and his name on her lips as her only defence on why she was bleeding, he knew it was the right thing to do; the only good call for it.


End file.
